


This is Just Another Capitalist Venure Scheme, Right!?!

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estimated publication date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Just Another Capitalist Venure Scheme, Right!?!

The alarm rang and he rolled over, glancing at the numbers on the calendar, shouting that the day of love had begun. “Oh.. great…” Sarcasm was dripping from his thoughts as he was tempted to roll back over, and sleep the hated day away.

That’s right; it was Valentine’s Day, that one hallowed day when lovers around the road empty their pockets and celebrate their love. At least that’s how he thought about it, perhaps a tad jealously. Jaded feelings befitted him after so many loveless Lovers Days had passed.

Unfortunately, he had to get up. All 13 of them had to in fact because they had a gift for their fans. Always for someone else, always, always.

A sigh ripped through him as he slowly, laboriously, got up and made his way to the bathroom to start prepping for the day, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes.

“Oh well… at least SOMEONE will be happy this Valentine’s Day…” His poetry flooded his mind now…

> There was a time  
>  There was a time  
>  There was a time  
>  When I loved you
> 
> There was a time  
>  There was a time  
>  There was a time  
>  When I needed you
> 
> There was a time  
>  There was a time  
>  There was a time  
>  When I believed you
> 
> But no more  
>  No more  
>  No more  
>  I won’t hurt again

When he stepped outside his room, however, he was surprised to see a single rose lying on the ground, a bow wrapped lovingly around it, Teukie emblazoned on the ribbon. He was so shocked that his mouth gaped open, fish face movements involuntarily occurring.

Someone watched him from down the hall, smiling at the reaction his gift received, knowing that his love needed affirmation every once and awhile; at least he thought of Teuk as his love – that latter probably only viewed him as a friend.

\---~~~---

The thirteen gods among men piled into the van destined for the studio where they would record a message for their fans. When Teukie got in and moved to his normal seat, he gaped at the second rose of the day, picking it up carefully before sitting down for the ride.

Where the car ride would have normally be a strenuous experience, he was surprisingly calm. Too calm, in fact. The other was miffed to see him dozing off, until he saw the flower clutched so tightly.

Teuk was right where he wanted him.

\---~~~---

Later that night, when a third rose appeared at the dinner table, Teuk decided he must, absolutely must know who was the bearer of such capitalist ventures.

“Does anyone know who sent these flowers to me? Did anyone else get any?”

There was a chorus of emphatic no’s, and he would have been disheartened had he not seen the one blushing madly. But then again, it is hard to miss such a tomato red.

“Kangin???”

The blush grew, the red deepening, a feat that didn’t quite seem possible.

He is adorable, Teuk thought to himself.

“Kangin… can you come here for a moment?” Teuk tugged on the latter’s arm, pulling him from the room and down the halls into his own room.

Shutting the door behind them, Teuk faced Kangin. Gone was the gentle, pleased look from earlier. In its place, defensive militancy paired with insecurity and a slight sorrow. Kangin was speechless in the face of such an expression.

“Why? Why did you do it? You know I hate Valentine’s Day…”

“But it made you happy earlier… I was watching”

“But now I’m not. I don’t understand why you would buy into that capitalist venture scheme crap…”

The only response he got was a pair of lips, warm lips, crashing down upon his with an almost brutal force, desperation evident. Teuk was shocked for the fourth time that day, even more shocked when the lips on his pulled a moan from deep within him.

He could feel the smirk against his lips as a hand snaked under his shirt and pinched his nipple. The moans continued, his breathing getting ragged and his mouth open enough to let Kangin thrust his tongue in. Their tongues tangled and danced together.

Quickly, clothes were strewn around the room as passion ignited between the two. Moans, cries, groping, feeling. Soon they were rolling on the floor, too lust-ridden to make it calmly to the comfort of a bed, and the soft gentle that would have awaited them there.

As Kangin thrust in Teuk, the latter’s eyes went wide with shock – fifth time that day – and pleasure, a single word escaping on the moan. “Kangin…” Then there mouths met once more as they raced together towards the pinnacle, release drawing near.

Teuk reached down between them and paid attention to the neglected member, pumping furiously.

Then…

They came, voices rising together, a beautiful aria…

“Kangin!” "Teuk!”

Sated, they lay there, panting. A few soft words were heard…

“Teuk… Saranghaeyo…”

Sleep claimed the two.


End file.
